This invention relates to a game device for aiding children in learning arithmetic calculation. Often children are unable to memorize fundamental mathematical calculations from tables. However, such children readily assimulate such fundamental calculation or operations when coupled with the playing of a competitive game. While flash cards, on which individual incompleted numerical operations are painted on one side and the answer on the opposite side, provide the simplest alternate manner of aiding in the learning of arithmetic tables, children soon tire of such cards and they become ineffective. In addition, to a test method of learning, it is desirable that a mechanical operation be employed to liven the learning process and retain the interest of the learner. Pursuant to this objective a simple dice game has been devised to enable the learning of the basic arithmetic tables of addition, subtraction and multiplication.